1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shredder waste leveler and a shredder waste compactor. Specifically, this invention discloses a shredder waste leveler which levels shredder waste as it accumulates in the shredder base. In addition, this invention discloses a shredder waste compactor which compacts shredded material.
2. Background Information
With increased privacy concerns, shredders have become an integral part in both homes and businesses. Though originally used to destroy paper products, shredders are now used to shred other forms of media that hold information, such as compact discs. In addition, credit cards and other plastic products are commonly shredded.
Conventional shredders have a waste basket or base for collecting material that is shredded. Shredders also have full bin detectors which detect when a base is full of shredded material. Without a full bin detector, a shredder is prone to jam when full because shredded material will not fall freely into the base, or previously shredded material may feed upwards into the shredding mechanism.
Shredded material typically accumulates in a mound shape resulting in the full bin detector going off prior to the entire bin actually being full. Accordingly, the present invention discloses various shredder waste leveler and compactor configurations which increase the amount of material that the base can hold prior to the full bin detector going off.
One preferred embodiment of the claimed invention discloses a foot pedal with a pedal arm. As the foot pedal is depressed the pedal arm redistributes and levels the shredded material. Another preferred embodiment of the claimed invention discloses a foot pedal connected to a compacting arm. In this embodiment, as the foot pedal is depressed, the compacting arm presses down and compacts the shredded material.
From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages and/or limitations. Thus, important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.